


santas little helper

by luke_is_a_penguin



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, BoyxBoy, Christmas, M/M, elf!luke, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 07:28:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2843018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luke_is_a_penguin/pseuds/luke_is_a_penguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke is an elf with funny ears, and he can't help but admire Santa's little helper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	santas little helper

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this a month or so ago but i felt like now was an appropriate time to post it,,,

"Luke!" 

The blonde haired elf jumped a little bit and adjusted his red and green hat. He always got caught while staring at Santa's new assistant, his curly brown hair and contagious smile intrigued the elf. 

"Luke?" Calum called again. He was another elf working in the workshop, and Luke's only friend. At 6'4, Luke stood out like a sore thumb among the other elves, he got teased quite often about his height. But Calum had learned to accept Luke for who he was, broad shoulders and all.

The tall boy wasn't quite fond of himself, he was always hard on himself and was constantly being compared to the other elves. But the one thing he hated the most, were his ears; they were pointier than every other elves, and when he showed any emotion, they would transform into a shade of scarlet. Not many of the other elves noticed, although Michael surely did. 

His worst enemy in the workshop, was a red haired boy named Michael. Michael wasn't actually an elf, but had been accepted into the workshop because of his 'connections'. 

The boy was always picking on Luke about every little thing he did, such as his ears, his height, and the fact that he would always mess up while making toys. But that was something Luke couldn't help; his hands were always shaking, and he wasn't quite as good as the other elves. Luke feared that he would be kicked out of the workshop, if it wasn't for his dad being one of the head elves in the North Pole. 

The highlight of his day, was when he was able to catch a glimpse of Ashton, Santa's new assistant. The boys deep dimples and curly locks made Luke blush a deeper shade of red than Rudolph's nose. The boy had only been working in the North Pole for about a week, yet Luke was completely head over heels for him.

The problem was, Ashton wasn't quite aware Luke's existence. I mean sure, Luke had handed him some toys to put in Santa's bag before, but surely he didn't look up and see the boy holding the toys.

Whenever Luke saw cute elf couples, he would immediately think about that being him and Ashton. It would never work out anyways, elves weren't supposed to fall in love with humans. It would mess up the whole system, and was not permitted in the North Pole. But Luke could dream, right?

"LUKE!" Calum called for the third time. "You keep messing up your toys, do you want to get kicked out of the workshop?"

The boy nodded, letting out a sigh. "Sorry, I've just been distracted lately." 

"Care to tell me why?" 

Luke just shrugged, not wanting to admit about his infatuation with Santa's assistant. 

"Whatever. If you wanna talk, I'm here." 

The boys continued to work on painting some toys, until Luke felt a pair of eyes boring into the back of his head. His ears started to turn a light shade of pink, and he tried to cover him with his hat before turning around. 

He was met with the brown eyes he'd been longing to stare into for a while. Ashton was even more beautiful close up, Luke had only ever admired him from afar. 

"Excuse me?" The curly haired boy asked, showing a slight accent that Luke couldn't quite identify. 

"Y-yeah?" Luke stuttered, pulling his hat down more to cover his red ears. 

"Santa wants to talk to you and your.. friend." He pointed one of his long fingers in the direction of Santa's office. 

"Okay!" Luke said, although it came out more like a squeak. Grabbing Calum's arm, he pulled them in the direction of Santa's office, leaving Ashton behind. 

"Who's that guy?" Calum asked, questioning Ashton. 

"Oh, I don't know." Luke lied through his teeth.

The pair made it to Santa's office, and Luke nervously knocked on the door. They entered and sat on the small chairs in front of the desk. 

"Hello boys." Santa spoke, crossing his hands and leaning forward a little bit. "You've both been goofing off quite a lot lately, don't you think?" 

Both boys nodded in sync, scared for what would come next.

"Christmas is coming up soon, so I need all the elves to work extra hard to produce the best toys. I'm going to have to get my assistant to watch over you two for a little while, to make sure you get back on track. Okay?" 

Calum tried to suppress a groan, while Luke's stomach did flips. Ashton? Watching us? This was Luke's chance to finally have a proper conversation with Ashton, and maybe become close friends. Of course Luke wanted more than that, but that could wait for later.

They both said bye to Santa, and left to return to their spots in the workshop. Ashton was still standing in the same spot as before, and looked up at Luke as he walked by. 

Not a word was spoken, Ashton watched every move Calum and Luke made, for the rest of the day. Around 6:30pm the elves were aloud to return to their rooms, and Ashton left to go back to Santa's office. 

Calum and Luke shared a room, much like a dorm room. There were two beds, a bathroom, and kitchen. It was quite nice, if you don't count the overly cheery Christmas decorations. 

Luke wasn't so fond of the Christmas spirit, which was odd for an elf. Calum on the other hand, insisted on hanging up various decorations and playing dozens of Christmas soundtracks. Luke was, to say the least, sick of being stuck in 'Christmas Land'. The boy often wondered what it was like out side of the North Pole, having never left. 

Flopping down on his bed, Luke sighed, his stomach growling. "What's for dinner?" 

"Pizza?" The one benefit of living in the North Pole, was the marvelous pizza parlor, and the two boys liked to reward themselves with pizza once a week. 

Luke put on his fuzzy coat, and slipped on his black boots. He wrapped a green and red scarf around his long neck, and put his matching hat on top of his head. Waiting impatiently for Calum, he tapped his foot to the tune of a Christmas song. 

The boys walked in silence to the parlor, trying to fight off the cold winds. Snow was falling silently around them, coming from the navy blue sky. 

Eventually, they made it to the parlor and rushed inside. As soon as they entered, Luke noticed a familiar body hunched over a table in the corner. He looked closer, and realized it was the boy he'd been admiring all week.

Luke started to sweat, and he couldn't tell if it was from the heat in the parlor or the boy sitting a meter away from him. Calum went to stand in line, and the taller boy scurried to stand beside him, as far away from Ashton as possible. 

After purchasing a pizza, Luke followed Calum out of the restaurant silently, until Calum suddenly stopped. "Hey, isn't that Santa's assistant?" He pointed in the direction of Ashton. 

"I-I don't know." Luke lied, and pushed Calum a little bit, trying to get him to leave. 

But the dark haired boy had other plans, as he strutted over to the table where Ashton was sitting. "Hey dude, why are you here alone?" 

Ashton looked up, pushing his glasses farther up his nose. "The air conditioning in my room broke, I was just trying to keep warm for a little bit." 

Luke stood awkwardly behind the two, shuffling his feet around. He didn't want to accidentally embarrass himself, so he silently prayed Calum would end the conversation. 

"Oh, that sucks." 

"Yeah, it does." 

He started tugging lightly on Calum's jacket, trying to get him to leave. "You can come stay with me and Luke tonight!" 

Luke's jaw dropped. They barely knew this guy, and Calum was inviting him to spend the night in their room? Sure he had a pretty face, but Luke hadn't spoken more than 10 words to him.

-

It turns out, Ashton was a cool guy. He had the same interests as the two boys, and even shared Luke's hatred of the Christmas spirit. The only problem, was that Luke couldn't keep his eyes off of the boy. Calum had seemed to notice, and occasionally raised his eyebrows questioningly at Luke, making his ears go red. 

Ashton and Luke brushed hands when they both tried to reach for the last slice of pizza, and Luke immediately felt his ears changing color. He silently prayed it would go away but with his luck, it didn't.

"Dude, whats going on with your ears?" 

Luke's cheeks turned red, matching his ears. Before he had the chance to make up a lie, Calum spoke. 

"Oh, they turn red when he's showing emotion." 

"You must of been really passionate about that slice of pizza, then." Ashton chuckled, and Luke forced a laugh. 

"You know, I've never really been friends with elves before. We're not really supposed to socialize with them." 

"Yeah, I don't understand it." Calum added casually. "As long as elves and humans don't fall in love, what's the harm?" 

-

Over the next few weeks, Ashton became closer to Luke and Calum. They tried hard to hide their friendship, knowing it wasn't aloud. The only problem, was that the more Luke saw of Ashton, the more he became infatuated with him. 

Ashton was still watching over Calum and Luke as they made toys, and part of Luke secretly wished that Ashton had never been assigned that task. He was perfectly happy watching the human from afar, now he saw him close up every day and fell more and more for him. 

He didn't want to face rejection, but his feelings were incredibly hard to keep in. Especially with his ears, he was running out of excuses as to why they would change color whenever Ashton was present. 

Christmas was nearly 1 week away, so the elves had to work even harder than usual. Calum and Luke stayed extra late to finish making toys, and Ashton stayed to watch them. It seemed as though every other day, Ashton's heating would 'be broken', and the boy spent half his nights at Luke and Calum's place. And yes, Luke did mind; it was frustrating having a boy you fantasize about, sleeping meters away from you.

Luke had a little problem of his own, lately, he'd been thinking very dirty thoughts of the human. He wanted to be with Ashton, he wanted the thrill of sneaking around after hours and he just wanted Ashton. 

It'd been almost a month since Ashton first became their friend, and he hadn't made a move yet. Luke was ready to give up, until one strange night.

-

Ashton was over at Calum and Luke's which was nothing out of the ordinary. The curly haired boy had insisted that his friend come over and Luke was nervous, to say the least. Many people in the North Pole didn't like him, seeing as he was tall and awkward. But he chose not to speak when he saw how happy and passionate Ashton looked. 

When his friend came over, Calum and Luke were shocked, to say the least. It turned out to be Michael, the boy who constantly picked on Luke. 

Ashton must have noticed Luke's discomfort, because he let one of his large hands rest on Luke's waist. The tall boy shivered, the sensation of someone else's skin odd to him. 

He enjoyed it nonetheless, but he could feel his ears turning pink, so he tried to remove Ashton's hand from his waist.

He earned a questioning look from the human, but he shrugged it off. 

Michael turned out to not be as bad as Luke originally thought. The red haired boy had apologized for the things he'd previously said to Luke, trying to remove the tension between the two. They ate pizza and just hung out, acting like normal teenage boys for a night.

At the end of the night, Ashton and Michael decided to get going, they had to work tomorrow aswell. But as soon as they saw the condition outside, they knew walking around outside would he too dangerous.

"What do we do? It's storming like fucking crazy outside." Michael stated, groaning.

"Just stay here tonight!" Calum insisted, gripping onto Michaels arm. The dark haired boy seemed to be interested in Michael which bothered Luke a bit. He still felt a little bitter towards Michael, yet Calum was all over him.

"How will this work?" Luke asked, sighing. There was only one couch, the two beds remained occupied by their rightful owners. 

"Why don't you just sleep on the floor, Lukey? Michael can sleep in your bed, and Ashton can sleep on the couch." 

"You're a dick." 

"I'm just kidding, Michael can sleep in my bed, its big enough for two people."

The boys got into their beds (in Ashton's case, the couch) and all was well. Until, Ashton started complaining. 

"Why do you all get to sleep in a nice comfy bed, while I'm on a couch?" The boy whined. "It's not fair."

"Just sleep in Luke's bed." Calum reasoned. The thought of that made Luke's heart beat a mile a minute, there's no way he'd be able to control his urges with Ashton in the same bed. 

"Okay!" Ashton squeaked, a little too enthusiastically. Luke stayed silent and didn't move until he felt someone crawl onto his bed. 

Quickly, Luke scooted to the left side of his bed, right on the edge. Ashton shuffled under the covers, keeping his distance. Luke wanted to cuddle with the boy, but he knew it'd be a bad idea, his emotions were all over the place. 

He was just so thankful that it was dark, his ears had turned the brightest shade of red possible.

-

The next morning, Luke woke up with an uncomfortable feeling down there. His pajama pants felt tight and he was incredibly hard, it wasn't helping that Ashton had pushed himself right up against the taller boy.

He scurried out of bed and into the bathroom before anyone woke up. When he returned from his (very) cold shower, the other three boys were sitting in the kitchen. 

It made Luke feel slightly self conscious, he was only wearing a towel around his waist. The boy had never been very confident about his body, and it didn't help that three boys were eyeing it at the moment. 

Before anyone could even say good morning, Luke ran off to go get dressed. His clothes remained bright, not exactly fitting to his mood. He dried off his hair, and met with Calum, Michael and Ashton in the kitchen.

Luke would be lying to himself, if he said Ashton wasn't staring at him. He felt the brown eyes on his body as he got orange juice from the fridge, making him slightly uncomfortable. When he turned around Ashton was blushing, and Luke tried to shake it off. 

Around 8:30am the four headed to the workshop, where Ashton parted to go to Santa's office. He no longer had to watch over Calum and Luke, which meant they spent a lot less time together. 

-

"As you know, Christmas is right around the corner. We see. to be right on track...." The instructor went on and on about the preparations to be made before the big night. Calum and Luke were sitting with Michael, where Ashton sat with the other few humans who worked at the North Pole. 

Luke was very bored, and found difficulty focusing on the speech. He'd heard it last year, and the year before. Gazing around the room, he locked eyes with Ashton and his ears heated up. "Fuck." Luke cured under his breath. He wishes he could just be normal, rather than having ears that stood out, making him different. 

When the meeting was over, the elves (and humans) were went back to their room and by nature, Ashton and Michael followed Calum and Luke. 

"What are you guys doing for Christmas?" Luke asked, flopping down on his bed. He laid on his stomach, resting his head in the palm of his hands. Ashton sat down on the edge of Luke's bed, crossing his legs. 

The boys started talking mindlessly about their plans, and Ashton started to fiddle with the hem of Luke's shirt on his lower back. His hands started tracing patterns on Luke's back, and sure enough, Luke felt his ears transforming to a shade of red. He tried to hide them from the other boys, but it didn't seem to work.

"You must really be enjoying that, bud." Calum teased, making the other two boys giggle.

"Fuck off." 

Luke was relieved when Ashton continued to trace soothing patterns along his back. He sighed in bliss, burying his face into his sheets. 

"Since none of us seem to have proper plans on Christmas Eve, why don't we all spend it together? You know, after work?" Ashton suggested. Luke sprang up from his spot, causing Ashton to pull his hands back. "That'd be so fun!" He squealed. 

"Yeah, I can sneak you guys into the party. No elves are aloud, so you'll have to hide your ears." Ashton explained, the boys nodding eagerly. 

"I'm so glad I'm not an elf." Michael sighed in relief, earning a playful slap from Calum.

"And Luke, you better keep your emotions under control, we don't want your ears acting up." Ashton added, teasing the elf. 

"Yeah, yeah." 

-

Soon enough it was Christmas Eve, and everyone in the North Pole was buzzing. The day was dedicated to making sure Santa would have a safe and successful flight. It was the busiest day of the year, to say the least. 

"Mmhmm." Ashton mumbled against Luke's neck. Ashton and Michael had slept over night, and this night, Ashton had gotten even closer to Luke than before. The boys had been fooling around, and it ended up with Ashton places dozens of kisses along Luke's neck. The previous night was mainly spent trying to hide his hard on, and Luke learned it wasn't exactly easy.

Calum and Michael started jumping on their friends bed, making the sleepy pair groan. "Wake up wake up wake up! Todays a big day!" 

After a while all four boys descended from their place and headed to the workshop. Ashton said his goodbyes, and winked jokingly at Luke. 

They added some finishing touches to some toys, and passed them along to the other elves who placed them in Santa's sleigh. The day went by slowly and by 5pm, Luke was ready to go to sleep, much less attend the party. He wanted to go and spend time with Ashton, but he could barely keep his eyes open. 

Luke decided to rest his head on the table for one minute, but one minute turned into half an hour. He was woken up by a smack on the back of hid head, making him jolt up. He met eyes with Ashton, who gave him a sympathetic look. 

"Santa wants to see you in his office." 

The tall boy just groaned.

"Sorry, babe. Maybe next time, you shouldn't sleep on the job." 

Luke wasn't going to lie, his ears flared up a bit when the word 'babe' stumbled out of Ashton's pink lips. He made sure to head to Santa's office before Ashton could see them. 

-

"Which one?" Luke questioned, holding up two different shirts. They were both, to say the least, dull. The elves had to stick to the color scheme of red and green, which Luke struggled with. Deep down, he wanted to wear dark clothing, but he'd stick out amongst the elves wearing red and green. 

But now, he had the chance to finally wear what he wanted. The humans working in the North Pole got to wear whatever they wanted, and Luke had always envied that. For tonight, he'd get to pretend to be one of them. 

"Left." Calum replied, not bothering to look up. 

Luke just rolled his eyes. "You're no help." The boy had always been able to to hide his hair behind a hat, but not tonight. He was embarrassed to admit that he didn't know how to properly style hair. Minutes passed, and he decided to experiment. Grabbing a bottle of hair product from under the sink in their bathroom, he styled his hair up. 

He couldn't tell if it looked cool, or absolutely ridiculous. But before he could decide for himself, there was a knock on their door. 

"Eep!" Calum squealed, running to the door. He was met with Michael and Ashton, grinning excitedly. 

Luke emerged from his room, and the other boys gawked at him. 

"I knew I looked ridiculous." He blushed.

"N-no!" Ashton choked out. "You look good. Like, really good." 

Michael and Calum nodded in agreement, which made Luke feel more confident. He gave them a warm smile, and they headed out the door. 

The two elves were both nervous, having never attended a party. Michael and Ashton assured them they'd be fine, as long as they hid their ears. 

The party turned out to be a blast. Even if they didn't have any of the drinks provided, they were still having a good time. It'd be too suspicious if Calum, Michael and Luke were hungover at work tomorrow.

Halfway through the event, Luke found his hand laced with Ashtons. He wanted to blame it on the alcohol, but he was well aware that both boys had no alcohol in their system. 

It was now nearing 11pm, and Ashton couldn't keep his hands off of Luke. It wasn't in a sexual way, per say. When they sat at the bar, his hand rested on Luke's thigh. When they were walking through the crowd, his hand rested on the small of Luke's back. No matter where they went or what circumstance, one of his large hands remained on the tall boy. 

"Care to dance?" Ashton asked, snapping Luke out of his daze. The blonde nodded, feeling his ears twitch. He feared if Ashton kept up his charming act, then Luke would blow his cover. The curly haired boy grabbed Luke's arm gently and pulled the two through the crowd, glancing back at Luke occasionally to make sure he was okay. 

Ashton's hand found their place on Luke's small hips, while the taller boy leaned down slightly to place his hands arms on Ashton's shoulders. Luke felt a pair of lips lightly trace his neck, and his ears began to light up. 

"Shit." He muttered. Ashton's head poked up, and he gave him a confused look. "What is it?" 

"It's nothing, Ash." The pair continued to dance for a minute, not speaking. 

"It's your ears, isn't it?" 

Luke nodded, embarrassed. He feared his ears would blow his cover, and make it feelings evident. The boy was already an outcast in the North Pole, he didn't need to be rejected aswell.

"Do you like me?" Ashton suddenly blurted out, and Luke froze. 

"I-I do, you're one of my best friends and I like having you around."

"You know what I mean, Lukey."

When Luke looked down and didn't answer, Ashton took a deep breath and decided to go for it. 

"Ever since we first met, I've always known you felt differently towards me. Your ears would always turn red and after a while, I picked up on what it meant."

There was a saddening silence between the two for a while, neither of the boys acknowledging the music blaring in the background.

"I'm sorry." Luke spoke, his voice quivering. He removed his hands from Ashton, looking down. 

"Don't be sorry." 

"No, I really am. It's my fault for falling in love with a human, everyone knows relationships between the two aren't aloud. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable, you don't have to be my friend anymore. I understand I ruined the friendship." 

"But the thing is, Luke.." Ashton grabbed Luke's face gently with his large hands, stroking his cheeks. "I like you too. I don't care if I'm not supposed to like you, I do, and theres nothing that will change that." 

Ashton leaned up, placing his lips against Luke's. It certainly wasn't the most romantic first kiss, in the middle of a dance floor at a party Luke had snuck in to. But it was absolutely perfect to both of them.

"Oh my god, look at your ears!" Ashton exclaimed as soon as he pulled away.

"It's your fault, you do this to me." He blushed, reaching his hands up to cover his ears that were glowing a brighter shade of red than ever before. 

"Let's get you out of here before you're caught." 

-

The pair spent the rest of the night bundled under Luke's covers, sharing kisses and touches that would be kept secret. And neither boy found it in them to care; they'd pay the price of keeping it between the two of them, if it meant being together. 

"Merry Christmas, Lukey." Ashton whispered against the elf's pale neck. 

"Merry Christmas, babe."


End file.
